Oyasumi
by yue-chan
Summary: Algumas coisas não foram feitas para serem notadas. Aquele 'boa noite' era uma delas. Shounen ai.


Ok, primeira fic d DGM. Acho q ñ tem nenhum spoiler. u.u

Reviews são bem vindas. \o/

Oyasumi

-

Algumas coisas não foram feitas para serem lembradas. Isso é um fato, não há como negar. Por mais que se tente, algo sempre passa despercebido.

Mas, no meu caso, não desejaria que fosse de outro jeito.

Ainda que alguns fossem reclamar (se soubessem, lógico), estou bem assim. Não quero ser procurado, muito menos esperado.

E, definitivamente, não quero dar esperança.

Não posso dar o que não tenho.

Raiva, sim, eu posso espalhar. Desprezo, indiferença e mal-humor.

Frieza.

Desse modo, te ponho exatamente onde quero. Bem na palma da minha mão.

Assim você fica na luz, desiste de me procurar nas sombras.

Porque eu gosto de ser sombra. Sei usá-las a meu favor, talvez até melhor do que uso minha própria _Innocence_. Você? Hn. Você se perderia como sempre.

Sua luz não é o bastante. Mas ninguém acreditaria se eu dissesse isso em voz alta, não? Aqueles idiotas só enxergam o que querem.

Mas a culpa não é só deles.

E essa é mais uma daquelas coisas que ninguém irá notar.

Tsc. Acho que estou amolecendo. _Já tenho problemas demais, não preciso de mais um!_ – quantas vezes não me disse isso? Quantas vezes tentei te deixar para trás?

Seria tão fácil...

Você acha a Ordem grande, cheia de portas e corredores. Mas isso é apenas a sua infantilidade, te cegando como em tantas outras vezes.

O mundo é muito grande. Você que é idiota e ainda não percebeu.

Ainda assim, sempre que tento me afastar, acabo voltando para o ponto de partida.

O seu sorriso...

Sim, porque você ainda sorri.

Não como ela, que põem em xeque a própria sanidade.

Não como ele, que mascara duvidosas intenções.

Você sorri de verdade, mas só quando acha que ninguém está ao seu lado para ver.

Porque o seu sorriso é triste...

Mas sorrisos devem ser alegres, não? É isso que todo o imbecil diz. Você inclusive.

Sempre que lembro disso minha raiva aumenta e evolui. Tenho ganas de te socar, cortar em mil pedaços e esconder dentro das paredes do quartel.

Apesar disso, aqui estou eu, perdendo tempo (mais uma vez). Vigiando logo você, que é um idiota irritante na metade das vezes, e uma criança mais irritante ainda na outra metade.

Tsc, preciso de um hobby...

Ou de mais horas de treinamento...

Merda. Talvez ambos.

Mas você não vai deixar, não é? Afinal, alguém tem que ser a babá oficial. Salvar a sua pele, já que você obviamente não consegue fazer isso sozinho.

Acho que esse é um dos motivos de meu ódio (por você, pelo menos).

Você não pede ajuda. Enche a boca para falar de como quer salvar tudo e todos, mas nem tenta SE salvar.

Apenas dá aquele sorriso besta, quando acha que ninguém vai se preocupar.

Patético.

Acaso sabe como seus olhos ficam nesses momentos? Não, claro que não. Você é imbecil demais para isso. Aposto que nem desconfia da dor que mostra.

Aceitação. Desesperança.

Medo.

Desprezo por si próprio.

É por isso que vive tentando salvar os outros? Porque acha que não pode salvar a si mesmo? Tsc, você nem tenta!

Você só aceita.

E, por isso, eu lhe desprezo.

Só que ninguém irá saber.

Minhas razões são apenas minhas, se me entendem ou não, não é problema meu. Não vou justificar meus atos, muito menos minhas emoções (apesar de acharem que eu não as tenho).

Porque elas falam por si só. Elas sussurram tanto que muitas vezes fico tonto, sem saber o que sentir. Mas é tudo tão baixo que ninguém nunca conseguiu ouvir.

Hn. Mais uma coisa que continuará sem ser notada.

Mas isso é bom. Afinal, se não me notarem, não sentirão minha falta. Estamos em guerra (mesmo achando que sou o único ciente disso). Sombras como eu tem aos montes (pior só mesmo os _Finders_).

Logo serei substituído.

Talvez isso até seja algo bom. Finalmente respirar fora desse labirinto, que sempre me guia de volta a você.

Talvez eu me arrependa. Talvez não sinta nada.

Mas, o que realmente me incomoda (apesar de meu esforço em negar), é não saber quem ficará em meu lugar.

Porque ela é luz.

Ele bem que tenta, mas também é luz.

Eu sou sombra mas faço meu próprio caminho. Escolho a cada manhã o que quero ser.

E você?

O trinco cede e eu entro, as sombras do seu quarto me dando as boas vindas mais uma vez. Tsc, acho que você nunca se deu conta de como é fácil entrar aqui. Se bem que me surpreende que você lembre onde aqui é.

Hn. Idiota.

Pego o cobertor caído no chão e lhe cubro. Seu sono é tão pesado que poderia te jogar da cama que você não acordaria (o que não quer dizer que eu não vá tentar um dia). Ainda assim, me pego sendo delicado e cuidadoso.

Por quê? Hn. Você sabe.

Mas, como tantas outras coisas, você não percebeu.

E é melhor assim. No fundo, nós dois sabemos disso (mesmo que no seu caso seja inconscientemente). Nós dois sabemos que você é cinza.

Que protege a todos para não se proteger.

Que gosta de todos para não amar.

Hn. Só espero que sua próxima sombra perceba isso. Afinal alguém tem que (continuar a) salvar sua pele. Quem sabe? Talvez nesse meio tempo você perceba o que deixou para trás.

Talvez a guerra acabe antes da Lótus...

Hn, certo. Depois o que? Vai chover soba?

Tsc, tenho passado muito tempo com esses idiotas.

Afasto as mechas de seu rosto, verificando tudo antes de tornar a ir para a janela e a abrir. Suspiro, já sabendo impossível não olhar para trás uma última vez.

Porque, se é para sonhar...então talvez...

Talvez você reencontre seu coração...

....e devolva o meu...

.

.

.

_- Oyasumi, Moyashi_.

* * *

Oyasumi, do japonês, boa noite.


End file.
